A simplified table and stool assembly is provided which in the illustrated embodiment combines a table and two stools. The table top and the stool seats are supported by four identical tubular brackets which provide unified strength and simplicity for the assembly.
The table and stool assembly of the invention may be produced in different sizes to fit adults and children. When disassembled, all of the components may be fitted flat into a small container. The assembly provides a stable and rigid structure of unified strength.
It is, accordingly, an objective of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive table and stool assembly, which comprises a unified, stable and rigid support structure formed of a minimum of components.
A further objective of the invention is to provide such an improved assembly which is simple to set up and take down; and which when disassembled fits flat into a small container